New Gensokyo Railway Series 5 (Assorted Railway Stories)
by Pergold
Summary: Its true that the engines on Gensokyo's Railway work hard, but sometimes mishaps happen. From a young boy's joy ride to some grimy tenders to a sleepy guard and his "replacement". All this and more in this installment of the New Gensokyo Railway Series! You've seen the Touhou girls fight! Now see them try to run a railway!
1. A Letter From the Author

Dear Friends,

I liked to thank those from the outside world who have read my series. Especially from the Sodor Island Forums, for at least giving them a look. But seeing how I put my series on a part of their website that receives little traffic, I can't say a lot of new people aren't interested, but such is life.

Today, I have an assortment of stories of events that recently happened on the railway. Like Takara's little joy ride on the narrow gauge railway in the north of Gensokyo. Also, Rika's fruits of her labor has created a tank, but that tank was quite rude to one of Remilia's engines and he got what he deserved. I hope you enjoy these next few stories, leave a review if you can. My shrine depends on it (besides ticket sales).

Sincerely,

The Author


	2. Joy Ride

Takara was a young autistic boy. He recently had his tenth birthday, however, he had a bad experience on Shiro's footplate when Hiroto rushed by him with the express. But he still wanted to be a driver someday.

He was friends with the fairies, often they would play games together. One of their favorite things to do was live action role playing, as Takara had quite the imagination, he often created the vast scenarios and more often than not, the characters.

"Why do I have to be Professor Vengeance?" whined Cirno, "Why can't someone else be that?"

"I like being Fox." replied Sunny Milk.

"And I like being Ryan." said Lily White.

"Do you want to be The Old Bean?" asked Wriggle Nightbug.

"Fine. I'll be The Old Bean, and you'll be Professor Vengeance." answered Cirno.

"So that means I'm Jim." said Takara.

Whilst they played, Takara became more and more disinterested. That's when Cirno noticed.

"What's wrong Takara?" she asked.

"Its nothing."

"Of course something's wrong, just say it!"

"Its just that I was thinking of when I rode in Shiro."

"Oh. That must be fun, I know I tried to ride an engine, but a kappa shooed us away."

Takara looked around him, and then looked to Cirno, "Say, I have a plan where we could really have fun."

"Fun? What would that be."

"I thought you knew what fun meant." said Takara, missing Cirno's point.

"No, your plan."

"Right. Get your friends and meet me at Kappa Valley at sunset."

The fairies plus Takara went and rode the express to the Moriya Shrine, where they boarded Albert and he took them to Kappa Valley.

"Here. We wait, once its dark, follow me." said Takara.

They waited, it got dark and the kappas all went home. One by one, they all fell asleep. Once the coast was clear, Takara motioned them across the rail yards to where the narrow gauge engines were kept. They had all fallen asleep at this point.

"Takara!" said Cirno, "The door's locked!"

"Not for long." replied Takara.

Takara took out a long metal wire and stuck it in the lock, with some twisting the padlock came right off. The door creaked open, Takara looked around and saw one of the engines that were in the front of the shed.

"Cirno, can you be my firewoman?" he asked.

Cirno agreed and the two lit a fire in Jun'ya Ota's firebox. Takara looked at the water gauge, it was full enough to get them to the next water tower. Takara told the rest of the fairies to wait by where the coaches were kept. The fire in Jun'ya Ota's firebox was now glowing.

"Morning already?" yawned Jun'ya Ota.

Soon, Jun'ya Ota felt his wheels move, he was tired and didn't notice that it was still night.

"Where are we going, driver?" he asked.

"Oh, just pulling a train with my friends." Takara replied innocently.

"Oh that's nice." then suddenly, Jun'ya Ota noticed that the voice wasn't from his usual driver.

"Help! Help!" he cried.

"Keep it down, Jun'ya Ota, we're trying to get some sleep!" snapped Kirby.

"But someone is stealing me!" Jun'ya Ota replied.

"Just shut up!" barked Albert.

But Jun'ya Ota had long left the shed and Kirby opened an eye, and saw that Jun'ya Ota had indeed left.

"Well bust my boiler! Jun'ya Ota really was stolen!" said Kirby.

The other engines woke up, that's when they heard Jun'ya Ota's whistle. Takara stopped Jun'ya Ota by a standpipe and filled his water tanks, once he was done, he took Jun'ya Ota and went to get some coaches. His inexperience with handling engines caused him to bump the coaches.

"Oooh!" cried one of the coaches, "Don't bump us! Especially at this hour!"

Takara told Cirno to couple the coaches to Jun'ya Ota. He explained that all that Cirno had to do was put the chain onto the hook. The coaches were pulled out and the rest of the fairies boarded the train. The fairies enjoyed their trip enormously. Except for Cirno, who had to keep Jun'ya Ota's fire going and hated the heat. But Takara loved being the driver, he would pull on Jun'ya Ota's whistle. Some kappas heard the "Peep! Peep!" of Jun'ya Ota's whistle. One went to the sheds, and the other engines explained that Jun'ya Ota was stolen.

Jun'ya Ota tried to tell his driver to stop, but to no avail. That's when he tried to give a rough ride.

"Be careful!" said Takara, "Steady on!"

"For someone who's stealing an engine, he's awfully careful about it." thought Jun'ya Ota.

Takara took the train towards the loop, they passed by the Forest Halt and continued onward. Soon, they were heading in the opposite direction. Jun'ya Ota was relieved that he was heading back home.

But by the time they got back and stopped to take on water, Takara heard a voice shout. He immediately abandoned loading Jun'ya Ota with water and ran into the cab.

"Hey! Don't drench me!" snapped Jun'ya Ota.

Soon, Takara found himself faced by Nitori, his parents, Marisa and Alice, but also the Scarlet Controller.

"What were you trying to do with _my_ engines?!" demanded the Scarlet Controller.

"Why did you go stealing an engine?" asked Nitori.

"Takara!" said Alice.

Marisa however, said "How did you do it?"

Takara was scared, but Cirno told them all about how Takara wanted to take the fairies on a ride and how he broke into the sheds.

"That's my son!" said Marisa, proudly.

That got the other to look bitterly at her, including Jun'ya Ota. Takara finally plucked up courage to speak his mind, "I wanted to prove to you I could be a driver."

"But that doesn't mean stealing an engine and taking a joy ride." said Alice.

"I'm sorry." replied Takara sadly.

Takara left with Alice and Marisa, leaving Remilia and Nitori to put Jun'ya Ota back into the shed.

Do you think that Takara learned his lesson?


	3. Maybach and the Tank

Maybach was a diesel that worked on the Sanzu River branchline, he hauled freight from the harbor and took passengers to the resort at the end of the line. He felt better after he was rebuilt by Nitori Kawashiro, he no longer had the engines his namesake came from, instead, he was equipped with two custom made engines, which increased the amount of power he had. Meaning he could pull more trucks and handle heavier coaches.

One day he was pulling some trucks when a youkai used a spell card. The spell card was powerful and the stray bits of danmaku hit Maybach.

"Ow! Watch where your shooting that stuff!" he said.

"Spell cards can't hurt you." replied his driver.

"That's easy for you to say."

The danmaku got thicker and thicker and became hard for Maybach to see the line. Then suddenly, he felt his front bogie move to the side and then he felt several jerks and his driver applied the brakes. It took a while for the danmaku to clear, but once it had, his driver inspected what had happened.

"Oh dear, I've come off the rails." moaned Maybach.

"You sure did! That danmaku blinded us and we fouled the points."

Maybach had run over a a set of points as it was being set. The brakedown train came and quickly rerailed Maybach.

"We'll have to send you to the works to see if anything got damaged." his driver said.

"Oh my, another trip to the works."

"Cheer up, Maybach! Its the first time in over a month since you've had your rebuild."

Maybach arrived at the works much later that day. He had to spend the night in the works. The next morning, he was inspected and nothing was found wrong. Except for his scratched paint which the danmaku had hit him. Maybach was outside of the works waiting for orders, when he saw a strange machine go beside him.

"Who are you?" asked Maybach, curiously.

The machine just growled at him, the machine was made of metal and had caterpillar tracks and had things with guns in them, called turrets.

"What is that, driver?" Maybach asked his driver.

"That's called a tank, its a big armored vehicle used to shoot things like fortresses and infantry and other tanks."

"That's O-I to you." said the tank, bitterly.

"What's your name?" asked Maybach.

"My name's Hideki and I'm a tank. From what I heard you were supposed to be a tank, not a poncy locomotive like you ended up being."

"I'm not poncy!" protested Maybach.

"You were supposed to be a panzer, not a pansy!" barked Hideki.

"I beg your pardon!" replied Maybach indignantly, "I happen to be one of most important engines on the entire railway."

"Really? For an important engine, you sure are sickly."

"I _was_ sickly. I came here for general maintenance, all I did was hit some danmaku and derailed on some points."

"Your supposed to dodge the danmaku!" said Hideki, rudely.

Before Maybach could reply, Hideki moved away.

"What a rude tank." said Maybach.

"I'd say, now let's get back to work!" replied his driver.

That night in the sheds, the engines complained about the new tank.

"What a horrid machine!" said Kenta.

"He called me useless!" put in Akemi.

"He said my coaches are only good for target practice." finished Ichihiro.

Maybach stayed quiet and hoped not to see the tank again. However, the next morning. The tank boasted about his gun.

"My gun can fire shells that can penetrate all of you and come in the front and out your bunkers and tenders!" said Hideki.

Hiroto was livid, "You'd never! What would the Scarlet Controller say!"

"She'd say how much more you suck compared to her!"

Hiroto was speechless.

"I hope something happens to him." his driver thought.

Hideki was being trialed and was being driven through the Gensokyoian countryside, his treads clanking and his engine chugging.

"Hah! Who needs stupid silly railway engines when you can have machines like me!" said Hideki to no one in particular.

He was heading toward the mainline and was rolling along side it. But Hideki felt something hit his side.

"Ow!" he said, "Who goes there!"

Hideki moved his main turret and pointed his gun in the direction. He felt something hit him again.

"Load an HE shell." said Hideki.

A kappa loaded a high explosive shell into his main gun and fired.

"Watch it!" came a voice, it was Cirno's.

"You tried to take me out! Now, I'll take you out!"

Cirno flew up into the sky and Hideki fired some shells at her, all missing. Cirno took out one of her spell cards and soon particles of ice was being chucked at Hideki.

"You can try all you want! But you won't penetrate my armor!"

But Hideki felt a pain between his turret and his body.

"Your turret ring is damaged! It can't be moved!" said the kappa.

Hideki growled and continued to fire shells at her. Then, it happened! A particularly sharp and pointy icicle hit Hideki's back, penetrating the thinner armor protecting his engine. His engine created thick black smoke, it spluttered and coughed. The kappa climbed out, dodging the danmaku and used a fire extinguisher on the engine, Hideki was going nowhere.

Maybach and Cobol were in the harbor when the harbormaster walked to them.

"A silly tank got attacked by Cirno and he needs to be moved." she said.

"Hah! That'll show Hideki not to call us poncy pansies!" replied Maybach.

Cobol and Maybach were to pull a flatbed and a brake van each. Hideki was much too heavy and too wide to be pulled on a single flatbed. They arrived and saw that Hideki's back was blackened. He looked dismayed, this made Maybach laugh.

"So how's the pansy now?" said Maybach.

All what Hideki could do was sulk. Hideki was loaded onto the two flatbeds and the diesels both left. They had to go fast because not only they were taking up two tracks both also they needed to go up Hiroto's Hill. Maybach climbed the hill with ease. Cobol had to keep up with Maybach so as not to have Hideki come off the flatbed trucks. They soon arrived at the yards, where the Scarlet Controller was waiting.

"Good work you two. Maybach, I'll see to that you get repainted. Cobol, you did a fine job too."

She turned her attention to Hideki, "As for you, I have no patience with any other machine that shows how superior you are and threatening my engines and rolling stock by using them for targets for your gun."

The Scarlet Controller looked at Hideki's main gun, "Otherwise, I'll cut you down to size. Maybe you'd learn your lesson as a light tank."

Hideki stayed silent and was surprisingly quiet for the rest of the evening. He doesn't boast to the railway's engines anymore, he now sits quietly with the in ordnance shed in Kappa Valley. Hopefully, he doesn't do what he did ever again.


	4. Tenders for Kenta

One day, at the Human Village terminus, the engines were working hard. Hiroto was getting ready for his express, when Akira stopped by.

"What's got you so down?" asked Akira.

"Its the state of Japan's railways." replied Hiroto.

"Why's that?"

"Its a rumor I've heard."

"A rumor? What's the rumor about"

"Nothing you should be concerned about." said Hiroto, sadly, "Besides I got some work to do."

Hiroto backed down on his coaches, he saw the Scarlet Controller standing nearyby.

"Excuse me, Remilia?" said Hiroto, calling the Scarlet Controller by her name.

She was taken aback, "Hiroto? What's going on?"

"Is it true sir? That they've abolished steam?" asked Hiroto.

"Yes, Hiroto. None of the JR companies run steam engines anymore."

"Is it also true? That western engines are bigger than us and have more tenders than us, because they are more important?"

The Scarlet Controller glanced around, she then asked "British or American?"

"Both."

"Well American engines are big because they reflect the fact that their country is generally fat and lazy and full of themselves. As for British locomotives, they just spend millions of their own currency on owning a engine that would inevitably bankrupt them in the end."

Hiroto was surprised, before he could respond, the guard blew his whistle and Hiroto set off. The next time Hiroto came back, he rested on a siding by Ahiru and Kenta and told them what the Scarlet Controller.

"My driver told me of a western engine." began Kenta, "That has two tenders!"

"What cheek! What does he think he is? He's a glutton!" said Hiroto, secretly, he was jealous.

Ahiru watched the two engines bicker about engines from halfway across the world, finally he said something to Kenta. "Kenta? I think I might have something that might interest you."

"What would that be?" asked Kenta.

"We'll talk about it, later."

Ahiru left to pick up his next train for his branchline. Ahiru's driver heard the conversation and wondered what he was going to do.

"Ahiru? What do you intend on doing with Kenta?" she asked.

"Driver? Do you think we can pick something up from the works?"

"What are picking up from the works?"

"Oh, just those things they empty the boiler sludge into." Ahiru then told his driver the plan.

The next time Ahiru met Kenta was at the sheds.

"So? What do you want to talk to me about?" said Kenta.

"So you want to be just as important as those engines from the west?"

Kenta looked from side to side, then whispered to Ahiru, "Yes."

"Great, I have several tenders that I would want to give you."

"What does a tank engine have to do with tenders?"

"So you don't want them? Hachirou, do you want my tenders?"

Hachirou was in the next berth to Ahiru's right, "Sure? Why not!" he yawned.

"Fine. Fine. I'll take them!" said Kenta.

Throughout the next day, Kenta asked Ahiru if the tenders were ready.

"Not yet." Ahiru would always say.

It took several days, but finally it was time for Kenta to have his additional tenders. All the engines waited at the big station, Ahiru went down the line and following not too far behind was Kenta. But Kenta wasn't happy, he was pulling a line of very old and very dirty tenders filled to the brim with boiler sludge.

"Have a good washout!" called a voice, "Then you'll feel like a different engine!"

Kenta wasn't sure, but he thinks that the voice might have been Hiroto's.


	5. Akira, Kero, and Takara

Akira and Ahiru work the Little Western branchline between Mayohiga and Kourindou. The two engines bring goods and passengers between the two stations. One day, Akira was taking a short goods train to Kourindou with his break van, Kero. They passed Lower Mayohiga station, when Kero noticed something.

"Guard? Are you alright?" asked Kero.

"I'm fine." said the guard.

"What's wrong, Kero?" said Akira.

"I think my guard's sick."

Also to prove a point by coincidence, the guard threw up over the side on Kero's back balcony. She went inside and promptly passed out. They stopped at the Forest of Magic halt, and phoned for a relief worker.

"We're going to be late!" complain Akira.

But after 45 minutes, the new guard arrived. The guard was a human trainee and he boarded Kero. The sick guard was left in the break van and that someone from Eientei should pick her up.

The new guard blew his whistle and the train set off once more. By the time they got to Kourindou, they were late. The stationmaster barked at them.

"Don't listen to her, Akira." Akira's driver said, "Let's get our next train ready."

Watching them on the platform was Takara. He had been punished since his joy ride on Jun'ya Ota in Kappa Valley and was just happy to be at the station again. He noticed that Akira was a new engine and he promptly wrote down his number in his notebook. While Akira was arranging the trucks, Takara walked over to Kero and decided to peek inside. The guard that was supposed to take over had fallen asleep inside.

"I hope my mother doesn't notice." he said to himself as he climbed up and inside Kero.

He took the guard's hat, whistle and green flag, and waited. Kero wondered who had just boarded him, Akira called out.

"Kero! The next goods train is almost ready!"

"I'm ready when you are, Akira-sama." replied Kero.

Akira shunted the goods train to Kero's front, the two were coupled. Akira awaited eagerly for the guard to blow his whistle. It was several minutes, before Akira got impatient. He blew his whistle, "Guard! Are you ready!"

Takara, walked out of Kero's inside and blew the whistle and waved the flag, being careful not to be noticed.

"Right on, guard!" shouted Akira's driver and they set off.

The human guard was still asleep. Takara watched as they went onto the branchline.

"I haven't here before." he thought.

Once Akira stopped at Mayohiga, he got off. He overheard that Akira was getting ready for a passenger train. Akira fetched Aki and Aoi from the carriage shed and stopped by the platform. Takara ran into the guard's compartment in the rear coach.

"Peep! Peep! We're ready!" said Akira.

Takara peeked out and blew the whistle. As the day progress, he worked as the guard. The passengers didn't mind, and Akira was none the wiser as a ten year old was working the train. However, towards the evening, Akira had to pull a train from the Kappa Valley yards. The train they had to get was heavy and wasn't secured properly. Takara by now knew when to come out and wave the flag.

"That human guard's pretty good." thought Akira.

Takara left the yard and soon headed for Hiroto's Hill. The climb uphill was tough and Takara could feel the engine struggle. Soon Akira finally made it to the stop of the hill. But the heavy load pushed him down the hill.

"Driver! Stop!" he called out.

"I'm trying!" the driver replied.

Takara also noticed the sudden surge in speed and he quickly jumped for the handbrake. By rotating the crank, he helped slow the train down.

"Thank goodness." said Kero.

"Your welcome." replied Takara.

Kero was surprised, "Your not my guard!"

Takara was taken aback, he ran back inside, but the human woke up.

"What are you doing here, little boy." he said.

Takara froze with fear, he was trembling at his present uncertainty. The train stopped at it destination, which rather convenient for Takara was Kourindou. The guard dragged him out. His parents and the Scarlet Controller were called.

"What were you doing in that brake van!" yelled Marisa.

"Marisa! You know he's sensitive to you yelling!" said Alice.

"I don't give a damn! He should know better than to board random trains!"

The Scarlet Controller eyed Takara suspicously. "I should really keep you out of my engines and rolling stock." she said, sternly.

"Excuse me, everybody?" said Kero.

"What do you want?" said Marisa and the Scarlet Controller.

"My guard was asleep during the whole Takara was my guard." he said.

The guard walked out, "No I wasn't!" he protested.

"Yes you were! I heard you snore!" replied Kero.

"And another thing..." Kero continued, "Takara-sama here, saved Akira from a nasty accident, he turned my handbrake and slowed the train down."

"You?! You saved a train?" said Marisa.

"Yes, I did! The guard's job in the brake van is an important one! If you weren't busy going to Scarlet Devil Mansion's library all the time, you've heard me mention it once or twice." said Takara.

Alice became livid, "Marisa! What were you doing there?"

"I was only there to borrow some books."

"Bull! Your there to see Patchouli! Your seeing another woman!"

"Alice, honey. I was only-"

"Stuff it Marisa! We have a kid now! You can't just go out and-"

The Scarlet Controller coughed and cleared her throat.

"That's enough you two." she scolded, "You two may look young, but you argue like an angry bunch of seniors!"

Alice and Marisa looked down, the Scarlet Controller turned her attention to Takara.

"As for you and in light of some evidence. Good work. You prevented a nasty accident and did the job of _an adult human_ without failure."

"Thank you." replied Takara.

"You can keep the hat, the whistle, and the flag." said the Scarlet Controller, she then looked at the human guard, "For your incompetence and showing us that a young child could do the work of a grown man. Your employment on this railway is from here forth, terminated!"

"Screw you! You goddamn vampire loli! I hope you rot in-" the Scarlet Controller bit down on the human's arm and sucked from the wound.

"Ouch! What the hell are you trying to do!"

"I'm trying to get something productive out of you, something you can't seem to be." responded the Scarlet Controller.

Takara still watched the engines from the Kourindou station. He would always find time to say "Hello" to the other engines and they in turn respect him. Takara is being trained by his parents to be a magician, but he hopes one day that he'll work on the Gensokyo Railway. I think he will, would you?


End file.
